


You're The Devil (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Some angst, eventual makeup, scared reader, some yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You and Chloe are out on a case to catch a criminal. You both go your separate ways when you discover that Lucifer is the devil. He tries to make everything right with you after the fallout.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	1. A Devilish Discovery

After intense detective work, you and Chloe figured out who murdered the two women from the masquerade houseparty. It was the brother of the man who hosted the party and his motive was jealousy. This particular case made Lucifer angry since the two women were regulars at Lux and were good acquaintances. Since Lucifer made this case personal he decided to take it upon himself to go after the man. This is why you and Chloe are currently speeding through a wealthy neighborhood, to stop Lucifer from doing something stupid. Chloe pulls into the driveway of the suspect’s house. Lucifer’s convertible can be seen parked on the driveway. You and Chloe get out of the car.

“Lucifer’s here,” Chloe says.

“He could be in trouble. This guy is dangerous.” The suspect has known anger issues and does own a gun.

“I’ll call for backup,” Chloe says.

“I’m going in.”

“Be careful,” Chloe says. You can see the uneasiness in her eyes. You nod with a thin smile.

“You too.”

You make your way to the front door. Your dominant hand is on your gun. You bang on the door with your free fist.

“Police! Open the door!” You shout. You bang some more. “Open the door now!”

You wait a few seconds before you quickly swing the door open. There’s a staircase a few feet away, you can see into the living room from the entrance and the dining room. No one in sight. You hear Chloe’s footsteps as she jogs up behind you. The house is silent. You can hear Chloe unholster her gun. You take out your own gun.

“I’ll check downstairs. You check the upstairs,” Chloe says quietly.

“Alright.”

You carefully walk up the stairs. There are four different rooms on this floor. One room is to your left as you walk up the steps. The other two rooms are adjacent to each other on the opposite side. The last room is perpendicular to the wall with the other two rooms. The door to your left is partially open. You push your way through and scan the room with your gun held tightly out in front of you. There’s no one inside. Slowly, you make your way down the hall. You hear a muted thud from the room down the hall. That must be the master bedroom. You walk towards it.

“You miserable old bastard. You deserve to be punished!” Lucifer’s voice is muted, but you can hear it clearly.

“No, please! I’m sorry!” The suspect wails. You pause momentarily, the suspect is scared. This man doesn’t seem to scare easily. You hear a loud crack and a splatter noise from inside the room.

You kick down the door. You get inside and quickly examine the situation. The bedroom is a mess. The bed is flipped on its side, leaning on the wall furthest from you. The TV is lying on the floor bent in on itself by the master bathroom. The wardrobe in the far left corner is pinched in the middle with its edges raised. Wood chips are covering the floor. Lucifer is hovering over the victim who is splayed out on the floor with his back on the wall. Lucifer’s head is bent and his hands are in front of him, his back facing you. You can’t see him clearly.

“Lucifer, step away from him. Nathan, you are under arrest for murdering Leslie and Jane. Lie down on the floor with your stomach on the ground. Cross your wrists behind your back. ” You say. You aim your gun at Nathan. He does what you say.

Lucifer turns around. Your stomach drops to the floor as you can feel the color leave your face. His face is charred red with what appears to be molten flesh. His eyes glow a sicky red color. His hands are covered in the same blood color with black long nails to match. You inhale sharply as your eyes widen. Your grip on your gun tightens.

Maybe you are hallucinating. You hope to God you didn’t see what you think you see. Looking at the criminal at his feet, you can see you weren’t the only one who saw the nasty face of the Devil. The man’s face was pale as a sheet, his sweat was soaked through his shirt. Nathan’s reddish greasy hair sticks to his face. You look at Lucifer and blink. His face looks normal again.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way,” Lucifer says.

Lucifer takes a step towards you. You raise your gun at Lucifer. Your calves shake along with your trembling hands. Lucifer raises his hands. His mouth drops as his eyes narrow.

“You don’t think I’m actually going to hurt you. Do you?” Lucifer asks. His voice is deeper than normal. He’s hurt.

Several cops come in from behind you. They cuff and lift Nathan to his feet. They escort him out just as quickly as they came. Your gun is still aiming at Lucifer. Chloe walks in.

“Good job on handling the situation. You can put the gun down now.”

You don’t move. Chloe looks at you and then at your gun. Her facial expression harden.

“You’re okay. You’re fine. You can put the gun down now,” Chloe says.

You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you put down your gun. Chloe visibly relaxes, but Lucifer remains frozen in place. He lowers his hands.

“What happened here?” Chloe asks.

“Lucifer threatened Nathan and broke his furniture.” You turn and look at Chloe. Chloe nods.

“Yeah, I can see him doing that. As long as Nathan wasn’t hurt then there’s not a lot to worry about… Besides broken furniture,” Chloe says. She offers you and Lucifer a warm smile.

“Everything is taken care of, I guess it’s time to head back to the precinct.” You dismiss yourself and leave the room. Lucifer calls your name, but you don’t hear him come after you.

Once you are outside, you sit in the passenger side of the cruiser you and Chloe use. You stare at the garage door in front of you and hold out your hands. You look down and see visible tremors. Chloe walks out of the house with Lucifer. You lower your hands. His eyes scan the area and land on you. Your heart pounds roughly in your chest and you can hear your breath.

Lucifer stops in his tracks and stares at you. His shoulders pointed at you. Chloe slams into him on accident from his sudden stop. She follows his eyes and looks at you. She gestures at his car and walks over to the cruiser you’re in. Lucifer reaches out and grabs Chloe’s arm. She wobbles on her feet from the sudden halt. He says something to her and glances at you. Chloe looks at you and nods. You cross your arms and glare at them. She walks away from him.

Chloe gets in on the driver’s side and starts the car.

“Well, that was that,” Chloe says. False cheerfulness laces her voice. You look at her.

“Can we go to the precinct now?” You ask. Chloe nods.

“Yeah, we’re going there now.”

Chloe backs out of the driveway and pulls onto the road. You turn and look at the front yard. Lucifer is still standing at the same spot. He’s watching you. His eyes seem to shine abnormally. He looks like he’s going to say something to you, but he stops himself. You look away from him and bite down hard on your bottom lip.

Chloe puts the car in drive and pulls away from the house.

“Are you alright?” Chloe finally asks. You look out the window.

“I’m good. Just a really sad case.” You lie.

“You seemed pretty shaken up back there.”

“Yeah... Um. I was worried for Lucifer.” You squeeze your eyes and lean your head against the headrest.

“Lucifer can handle himself. He’s okay, but he’s more concerned about you.”

“I’m fine.” You grit your teeth.

“It’s okay if you’re not. I mean there are some cases where I get very shaken up afterwards. Like the Brandy case.”

“I’m fine, Chloe. Really.” You refuse to look at her.

Chloe and you drive back to the precinct in complete silence.


	2. Are We Okay?

Never before in your life have you dreaded going to work. You could not sleep. You also can’t take a day off work otherwise you would’ve, but you’re at the precinct now. You have to be here and the feeling makes you wanna puke. All night long you thought about how Lucifer is the devil and the fact that God is real. You are petrified. Are you going to go to Hell now because you fraternized with the devil? Or are you going to Hell for other reasons? Why did this have to be you of all people? Why can’t you have normal coworkers?

You shuffle some paperwork on your desk and place them in a file. Looking up, you see Lucifer watching you from the opposite side of the precinct, Ella is with him. She laughs and gently shoves his arm as he turns his attention back on her. You sigh and stare at your monitor that’s currently off. You can see the bags under your eyes in the crappy reflection. Chloe walks over to you.

“Hey, do you have the paperwork for yesterday’s case?” Chloe asks. You hand her the file from your desk.

“Yeah, here you go.” You look back at Lucifer. Chloe follows your eyes and looks back at Lucifer.

“Have you talked to Lucifer since last night?’ Chloe asks.

“No.”

“Did something happen between you two? You both have been acting off lately,” Chloe says. You look at Chloe, your lips pursed, you shake your head.

“Nothing.” You lie again. Wait, that’s a sin. God- Shit you mean Josh damn it.

“Okay, well if you need anything let me know. You can always come to talk to me.” Chloe turns to walk away, but you grab her sleeve.

“Wait-”

Chloe turns back around. You grimace.

“What were you and Lucifer talking about last night?” You ask. Chloe looks at Lucifer. He and Ella both walk inside her lab, two cups of coffee in their hands. Chloe looks back at you.

“He was just saying he’s afraid he scared you and asked if I could make sure you’re okay,” Chloe says. You lean back in your chair. “What happened? Did you watch him scare the suspect with his Lucifer-ness? Is it that scary? I’ve never really seen it.”

“Let’s just say that I can finally understand why every criminal he confronts becomes deathly afraid of him.”

“I know he can do some scary things at times, but he’s still our oblivious, caring Lucifer. He would never hurt you, or me. He cares about you a lot.” Chloe smiles at you, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She looks sad. Is she a little jealous? Before you can say anything else she walks away from you.

You look up at the lab. Lucifer exits the room with his cup of coffee. He glances at you as he walks away. You jump up from your chair and quickly make your way over to the lab. Ella is currently looking up something on her computer.

“Hey….” You walk over to her and watch her computer screen. Ella turns and smiles brightly at you.

“Hey, girl! Rough night? I can see it in your eyes. I looked like that after watching this really depressing TV show about this guy whose wife dies of cancer. It was so, so sad. It’s called After Life if you ever wanna watch a sad, but a funny TV show,” Ella rambles.

“Um, yeah sounds interesting.” You look out through the blinds. You don’t see Lucifer. You sigh. Ella turns and faces you.

“Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Lucifer?” Ella asks.

“What did he say about me?”

“Nothing! I mean like everyone here can see that you’re avoiding him. You usually greet him as soon as he comes here and then you both chat in the break room. He usually gets you something to drink or something to snack on. Or you get him a coffee or a snack. It’s cute how you guys change it up. Then you both crack up laughing and go talk to Chloe or me before a case comes in. So why are you avoiding him?” Ella says.

“I’m not avoiding him,” Ella smirks.

“Then go say hi to him.”

“I don’t wanna say hi.”

“You are avoiding him.”

“Ella-”

“Hey, Ella, have you found the car dealership yet for the Jackson case?” Chloe says. She goes to stand next to you. You didn’t even hear her come in. She must’ve just got this case since you haven’t heard of it yet.

“New case already?” You stammer.

“Yeah, the last people who talked to Mr. Jackson before he was murdered sold him his new car. We think they might know something.”

“Who would murder a man over a Nissan? A Nissan?”

“We don’t know it was over a car yet, Lucifer.” Chloe rolls her eyes.

Your heart drops to your feet. You slowly turn around.

Lucifer is standing in the doorway. He makes eye contact with you. You move backward until you bump into the table making it rattle. Lucifer continues to stare you down. You force yourself to look away, but he’s still in the corner of your eye.

“Yeah, here she is! I’ll write down the address.” Ella begins to write down the address to a car dealership on the back of a flashcard.

“Great, let’s go talk and see if any of the other salesmen know anything. I can’t believe we have a new case already.” Chloe leaves the lab. Ella jumps up from her desk and nearly collides with Chloe as she half walks, half runs away.

“Gotta pee! Gotta pee!” Ella calls out.

“Ah, Ms. Lopez I told you that you shouldn’t have had two cups in a row!” Lucifer calls out to her. He doesn’t break his stare from you though.

“Shush it, Lucifer!” Ella cries out over her shoulder. She bumps into an officer before she makes it to the bathroom. The officer shoots her a confused look before he continues on his way.

You look out the window. Chloe pauses and turns to you. She catches your eye and gestures with her head towards Lucifer. Damn it, Chloe. Drag me out and force me to leave. Wait, I sinned again didn’t I? You turn and look at Lucifer. He’s still staring at you. You’re pretty sure he hasn’t even blinked since he stepped into the lab.

“Can I talk to you?” Lucifer asks.

You hesitate.

“Please. It’ll only take a minute.” You finally take a good look at Lucifer.

His hair is disheveled, black greasy bangs hang over his forehead. The circles under his eyes are considerably darker and more pronounced. Dark stubble graced his face. The top few buttons of his shirt were left open in a wide v shape. Your heart skips a beat as you find yourself nodding. He shuts the door.

“I just wanted to say I’m truly sorry for how you found out that I’m the devil. I didn’t want you to find out this way. I would have rather sat down and showed you my devil face in a much calmer setting, but that can’t happen now.” You don’t blink.

Lucifer grabs your hands. Your face heats up. He kneels on one knee. He looks up at you from underneath his eyelashes.

“I promise I will never hurt you. I will never let any harm come your way. I may be the devil, but I have been and always will be completely yours.”

Lucifer kisses your knuckles. Your chest rises and falls more noticeably.

“I don’t know what to say,” You whisper. Tears fill your eyes.

“Are you okay with me? I need you to be okay with me for who I am. Please.”

“Lucifer, I-”

The door opens. Ella looks down at your intertwined hands and gasps.

“Aw, you guys! I totally saw this coming!” Ella squeals. You pull away from Lucifer.

“No, we’re not getting married. Lucifer, I have to go. We’re okay.”

You pull away and speed walk towards Chloe. Lucifer rushes after you.

“Wait-” He grabs your arm.

You gasp and flinch from him. Lucifer’s face drops. He immediately let’s go of you.

“I’m sorry… I-”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Lucifer smiles and throws his hands up. “Excuse me.”

You cross your arms as you watch Lucifer leave the precinct. He didn’t even acknowledge Chloe as he walked on by. Chloe turns to look at you before she follows him quickly. You walk quickly after them.

“Wait!”

The doors fly open as you burst outside of the precinct. Chloe and Lucifer were sitting in his convertible and they drove away together. You stop in your tracks. Is this it? Did you just lose Lucifer to Chloe? You kick the gravel and run to your car. You don’t have the address, but maybe you can follow them there anyways.

You start your car and speed after them. Don’t fail me now, Lord.


	3. Three's A Crowd

Your car comes to a jolting stop at the car dealership. You park in the first empty spot you see and make your way towards the building. It’s not even noon yet and already you can feel the sweat run down your back from the scorching sun. A salesman to your right is busy talking to some potential buyers and pays you no mind. You yank the door open; a gust of cold air hits you in the face. Chloe and Lucifer are already talking to another car salesman. Lucifer shifts his weight from one foot to another, allowing his elbow to brush against Chloe. She glances at it momentarily, her lips part. The man they’re talking to looks over Chloe’s shoulder to make eye contact with you. He smiles as if on cue, shining his pearly white teeth.

“Someone will be with you in a moment, ma’am,” he says.

Lucifer looks over his shoulder and smiles at you as well, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. Your stomach flips.

“Don’t worry, Alex. I’ll just scare her away for you!” Lucifer shouts.

It takes every ounce of self-control in order to not flinch from his harsh tone. Your self-resolve is already wearing thin. Chloe turns and waves you over. You walk over to Chloe and stand next to her. Lucifer stands on Chloe’s other side. He doesn’t spare you another glance.

“LAPD. I’m with them,” You say.

“She’s just tagging along to make sure I don’t hurt anyone. She doesn’t care about me.” At the last remark, the salesman furrowed his eyebrows.

“Lucifer that’s not true. I do care about you.”

“So you are tagging along to make sure I don’t hurt anyone?”

“No, this is my job. I go on cases and investigate. You’re just a consultant.”

“Oh, so my job isn’t as important as yours?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Can you two please talk about this later?” Chloe interrupts. She shoots you and Lucifer a sharp glare. Your fingers curl into fists. I didn’t do anything wrong. Why am I getting the stink eye?

“Yeah. Of course.” You nod.

“I can if she can.” It’s your turn to glare at the man. Lucifer pays you no mind.

Chloe questions Alex further, but it creates more questions than answers. Alex leaves to go talk to a potential buyer leaving you alone with Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer throws an arm around Chloe while keeping his eyes on her. Your chest constricts at the sight. Chloe stiffens for a moment before relaxing; her cheeks are a light shade of pink, barely noticeable. You bite your cheek.

“You know what I’ve been thinking,” Lucifer begins. Chloe slips out of his grasp; his arm falls to his side with a clap sound. You relax.

“Oh, that’s a new one,” Chloe says.

“I think it’s time to stop this... Three thing we have going on.” Lucifer gestures between you, Chloe, and him.

“What?” She asks. Your jaw drops.

“She doesn’t accept me, Chloe. Not like you do. Besides three’s a crowd,” Lucifer says. He turns to face her, giving you the shoulder. Does she know?

“Lucifer please,” you squeak out.

“Give her time. It takes others a bit longer to accept your delusions, Lucifer,” Chloe says.

“I don’t wanna work with her and originally I wanted to work with you anyways,” Lucifer says. “So what do you say?”

“I can’t just kick her out. She’s my partner. My actual working partner. Not a consultant.”

“Thank you,” you say.

“Well, it’s either her or me. You pick,” Lucifer says.

“That’s a bit dramatic, even for you,” Chloe says.

“Fine. Then I quit. Bye!”

Lucifer turns and begins to walk away.

“Wait, Lucifer!” Chloe walks after him. “We’ll do it.”

“What?” You and Lucifer say. You walk over to Chloe. Chloe grabs your arm and squeezes it.

“Just for now until you two work out your differences,” She says. “You can work with Dan. I’ll work with Lucifer.”

“I can’t believe this.” You look away.

“I’ll talk to you later. You should see what Dan is working on back at the precinct,” Chloe says, “it’s only temporarily.”

Chloe and Lucifer walk out of the car dealership, leaving you alone.

***

“So Mrs. Wood did leave work without telling anyone?” Dan asks.  
“Yeah, she did. We think she is having an affair and it’s getting in the way of her teaching.”

You are only passively listening to the new case Dan is working on. You came with him to the middle school after you told him about the new partnership arrangement. He seemed indifferent about Chloe and Lucifer working on a case alone. He asked if you’re okay with it; you lied and said you’re okay with it. Dan’s case seemed simple enough; a jealous spouse kills the cheating husband’s girlfriend. Of course, there isn’t actual proof yet, but it’s the obvious motive.

“Thank you. That’s all we have to ask right now. We’ll be in touch,” Dan says.

“Thank you, Mr. Ezpinosa.”

You follow Dan outside of the teacher’s empty classroom. He stops in his tracks, you nearly collide into his back. Dan turns around.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks.

“Yeah, I am fine.”

“I think the whole new partner arrangement is bothering you more than you’re letting on. You’re usually not this quiet on a case,” Dan says.

“Well, we haven't worked on many cases together. Plus this one isn’t that interesting.”

“You can always talk to me. I know we don’t hang out that much and that you’ve taken Chloe’s side with our divorce, but you can still talk to me,” Dan says.

“Thank you. That really does mean a lot.” You smile.

“Of course. What’s bothering you?”

“Lucifer is mad at me so he doesn’t want to work with me anymore. So Chloe split us up. I don’t know why it can’t be you and Lucifer, no offense. I don’t understand why I have to leave if he doesn’t want to work with me,” you say.

“I think you’re just afraid Chloe and Lucifer are gonna grow closer together. And maybe become a couple. You like him.”

“No, I don’t like him that way.” You look away.

“I’m not buying that. I see the way you look at him. Hell, you let him get away with things I’ve seen you scold other people for doing. I don’t know what happened yesterday with your case, but I know deep down you care for Lucifer a lot. Don’t let him push you away. Maybe he’s hurt from you being distant with him. I don’t know. It wouldn’t hurt to just talk to him,” Dan says.

“I don’t know…” You sigh.

“It’ll be fine. You just have to talk to him,” Dan says.

You glance over Dan’s shoulder. Lucifer and Chloe walk into the section you and Dan are standing in. Your eyes lock on Lucifer’s; his jaw clenches, his fingers curl into fists. Suddenly he throws an arm over Chloe and tugs her to him. She nearly trips over her feet.

“Thank you for the advice. I really do appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Dan says. You smile at him.

“What is he? Your Douche-friend?” Lucifer retorts.

“Knock it off,” you say.

Chloe yanks herself out of Lucifer’s grasp. Her face is flushed. She glances from you to Lucifer, to you and to Dan.

“You guys talked to Catelyn Wood?”

“Yeah, we think there was an affair. A simple case. Why? Is she related to yours too?” Dan asks.

“Yeah she’s been seen with our suspect. We don’t think the murder was over a car,” Chloe says.

“Lucifer can I talk to you privately?” You ask.

“No,” Lucifer says. He crosses his arms.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Lucifer talk to me please.”

“NO.”

“For someone who wants nothing to do with me, you sure do talk to me a lot.”

“I’m only talking to you because you’re talking to me,” Lucifer says.

“For God’s sake talk to her!” Dan says.

“If Lucifer doesn’t want to talk to her, he doesn’t have to,” Chloe says.

“Hey! Who’s side are you on? We’re professionals, If he can’t talk to his coworker he shouldn’t work here,” you snap.

Lucifer grabs your wrist and tugs you away. Your feet skid on the slick tile floor.

“If you want to talk fine! Let’s talk!”

Lucifer opens the janitor’s closet and pushes you in it. You collide with a shelf causing some disinfectants to tip over. He closes the door then turns on the lights. He moves close to you. His aftershave fills your nose along with the faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Your short-lived courage disappears. You remember who you’re talking to now, the devil. Lucifer leans down until his nose is only an inch away from yours.

“What do you want to talk about?” You lean away from him.

“Why are you being so mean to me?” You ask. He pulls away from you as if you just grew a second head.

“Because I am the devil. I am mean. I am evil. I ruled Hell. I bring terror into anyone who steals a glance at who I truly am. Even you.” His nasty glare falls into a sadder facial expression.

“I’m sorry I flinched. I didn’t think it would hurt you. I was just startled.”

“Just startled? You’ve been avoiding me since last night. I promised you I would never hurt you then you flinch the minute I touch you. I thought we were…You’re just like everyone else I show my face to, you’re scared. You’ll always be scared of me. You’ll never accept me. Not many people do.”

“You don’t know that. I can. I can try.”

Lucifer reveals his devil face once more. His skin seems thinner before; veins crawl across his face and cup his cheek. It shines underneath the dim janitor’s light. You gasp and back up into the shelf again; this time some bottles roll-off from the third rack, it falls and rolls to the side.

“I guess not.” Lucifer turns back to his human form. He turns to leave.

You grab him tightly by his hand.

“I just need time. You can’t just expect me to immediately be okay. I just learned that everything in the bible is real. Angels, demons, God, and the devil. Good and evil. It’s world shattering. I want to be okay with everything. Because Lucifer I l-”

Lucifer turns to look at you.

“You what?” He asks. His voice is unusually soft; his eyes are brimming with tears, you want to cry too. You can’t say it. You must say it. You shouldn’t say it, not now, but you should.

The door bursts open. Chloe peers her head in.

“Hey, a janitor needs this room.”

An older gentleman peers over Chloe’s shoulder; he glares and points to the mop bucket in the back corner. Lucifer loosens your grip from his hand and walks past Chloe and the janitor. You follow suit.

You should’ve said it.


	4. A Final Solution

***

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be out alone,” Lucifer said. You avoided making eye contact by looking to your right. It was late.

“I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“You can never be one to me. Stay the night. You can sleep in my bed and use one of my shirts to sleep in. I can sleep on the couch,” Lucifer said. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a white button shirt. You accepted it.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in your bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” you said.

“I could never make you sleep on the couch while I sleep in my bed. I really don’t mind, love. How about we both sleep in my bed? I’ve always wanted to get you in bed anyway,” Lucifer teased. You rolled your eyes.

“Alright.”

“I won’t try anything. I promise,” Lucifer said, suddenly very serious. You nod.

“I trust you.”

“You trust me?”

“Always.”

You both slept in his bed. He slept shirtless, only in a pair of boxers. You felt small in his white shirt, with three buttons left undone. Your street clothes were in a pile on top of his wardrobe, your bra dangling over a knob. In the middle of the night, you had wormed your way into his arms. One arm slung over his waist, a leg draped over his leg, your head firmly nestled over his heart. Lucifer’s arm cupped your lower back, holding you in place. His free hand held yours. He was so warm. His skin was soft and smooth.

***  
It was the best night’s sleep you ever had.

Oh Lucifer… You lean back in your chair. The memory of that night that happened weeks ago kept crawling into your thoughts as you tried to focus on Dan’s case. It didn’t help that Lucifer was walking back and forth with Chloe. They were bringing in every other teacher from the school you just visited to ask new questions. Dan and Ella are chatting at his desk; he’s supposed to be doing research on this case, so much for that. Dan’s case is just as new as Chloe’s case, both with no leads.

Lucifer’s hand was on Chloe’s back as they walked out of the interrogation room again, with Chloe looking guilty more than flustered. They stop in the middle of the aisle and begin to chat. Your heart sinks. He laughs at something she says. Her eyes landed on yours as her lips stopped moving. You quickly look down at your desk; half-assed notes littered your desk. You hear the tap of heels grow louder as someone approaches your desk. Looking up, you make eye contact with Chloe. Lucifer is nowhere in sight; he must've gone back in the room.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Chloe asks.

“Apparently you’re the only one who wants to talk to me.” She drags a chair to your desk then sits down.

“I wasn’t being fair to you earlier when I said Lucifer didn’t have to talk to you. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking professionally.”

“No, you’re right. He doesn’t have to talk to me if he doesn’t want to,” you say.

“No, it’s completely unprofessional of Lucifer to treat you that way no matter what happened between you two. If he wants to work in this field, or in any field, he has to learn to be in the presence of people he doesn't want to be around,” Chloe says.

“I appreciate you saying that, but I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. He seems like he’s enjoying working with you a lot more than when I was there.”

“That’s not true and you and I know it,” Chloe says firmly, “I am not putting up with his shunning behavior anymore. We are going to work together again. The three of us.”

“Really?” You feel a trickle of hope bubble in your chest.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place. I don’t know what I was thinking. We were partners first. I should put you first. I’m sorry I agreed to it,” Chloe says.

“It’s okay. You did what you thought was best.”

“No, I was just jealous because you and him seemed so close. I thought we would get closer with the split, but we didn’t. It’s just an act with him being so--- touchy with me; he only did that when you were in his sight. I was also scared he would quit and I would never get to see him again. I just really like working with him,” Chloe says. She looks down at her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s completely fine, Chloe. I understand, I really do. But Lucifer does like you too you know. You’re the reason he even works here. I don’t think him quitting would break off anything with you-- not that I want him to quit,” you say. Chloe lifts her head up and inhales slowly. She focuses on something in the distance; her jaw clenches.

“I’m not the only reason he works here,” Chloe says stiffly. She shifts in her chair. “Regardless, I think we all make a good team.” She offers a thin-lipped smile.

“I think so too.”

“So, are we good?” Chloe asks.

“Of course.” You offer her a small smile.

“Good. I’m going to break the news to him now.”

Chloe gets up to leave, but the lieutenant walks over to you two. Chloe freezes in her tracks. You sit up straight in your chair, giving him your full attention. He nods at you in greeting before giving Chloe his undivided attention.

“We just got a call about a bar fight. Can you check it out, Detective Decker?” He asks.

“Of course, lieutenant.”

He walks away.

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, stay here. I’ll take Dan. Maybe you and Lucifer can talk things out while we’re gone. Besides what if something comes up with the case?”

“Alright, be careful. Call me if you need backup.”

“See you in a bit.” She walks away.

Crash!

You look to your left, someone knocked a coffee cup off their desk. Two cops bend over and begin to try to clean it off. You hear the taller one hiss and look down at his hands; even from your desk, you can see the blood on his hand.

***

Lux is filled with young patrons. Strobe lights flashed at a rapid tempo. The music boomed loudly, you felt it in your chest. Everyone is on the dance floor with glasses of swooshing alcohol, they dance wildly. Lucifer was in the middle of the dance floor sandwiched between two women who were barely clothed. You walked down the stairs and went to the bar. The bartender greeted you and gave you your usual alcoholic beverage, on the house. You sip it eagerly.

“Hello, darling,” Lucifer purred.

“Lucifer, I didn’t even think you saw me,” you said.

You go to set your drink down but miss the counter. The glass shattered on the floor, spilling its contents.

“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed sheepishly. Lucifer waved you off.

“It’s alright, I’ve gotten worse things spilled on this floor before,” Lucifer said. He kneeled on the floor to pick up the glass. He hissed as soon as he grabbed a shard, blood oozing down his hand.

“Oh my God. Your hand!” You kneeled on the floor and grabbed his hands. He looked up at you with a brilliant smile, but confusion etched his face.

“I’m fine, darling,” Lucifer said.

You got up and grabbed the bartender's attention. He gave you some bandaids. You grabbed Lucifer’s arm and tugged it. He got off the floor and let you examine his hand. Once you placed a bandaid on his cut, he chuckled.

“I never really bled before,” Lucifer said. You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Were you that sheltered?” You teased. He didn’t laugh; he continued to stare at his newly acquired injury. You panicked. “I didn’t mean to offend you-”

“Oh, no, no darling. You could never offend me. Garret, can you get another beverage for my guest of honor?” Lucifer said.

The bartender nodded and began to refill your beverage. Lucifer pulled out a handkerchief and gathered the glass with it. You got your new drink and drank it. He passed the glass to the bartender who threw away the broken glass. Lucifer grinned at you.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked. He extended a hand. You set your glass aside then grabbed his extended hand.

“I would like that.”

***

You shake your head. Getting up, you walk over to Ella’s lab. She is standing at the table, hunched over a microscope. You rap your knuckles on the glass door, she looks up.

“Hey, Ella.”

“Hey! Tell me about this case you’re working on because from what I hear there’s a lot going on,” Ella says.

“Well, the case Chloe and Lucifer are on is about the murder of Mr. Jackson, from the car dealer, it didn’t have anything to do with the car, it was just a coincidence no matter what Lucifer says. My case with Dan is about Amy who was murdered not too long after Mr. Jackson. Catelyn, Amy, and Savannah all work together. Savannah was married to Mr. Jackson. Catelyn has been sneaking off from work a few times. We think she was having an affair with Mr. Jackson,” you explain. Ella nods.

“Wow, sounds like a case of cheating and a jealous spouse.”

“The only problem is we don’t have any evidence yet. Savannah was at work during the time of the murder. Catelyn left school to go home early because her husband was sick. Her husband confirmed,” you explain. Ella nods.

“Huh, yeah it sounds like you got nothing,” Ella says. She shakes her head in dismay. You sigh.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry you’ll figure it out,” Ella says.

“Thank you, I miss working with Lucifer. He does make my job easier. A little easier.”

“Aw, I heard about the split. Don’t worry he’s going to realize he was being over dramatic and will want to work with you again,” Ella says. She nudges you with her elbow.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am right! You said it yourself once. He is always there for you.”

***

It was late at night in your house. You're in your bedroom with the TV on, it played a comedy late-night TV show, your phone in hand. In the distance, you hear a loud pop and a crash. You knew you should check it out, but you were a little afraid and tired. Someone knocked on your door a few minutes later. When you didn't answer the door, your phone buzzed.

I’m here- Lucifer Morningstar

You got up and wrapped yourself in your blanket. You opened the door to reveal a disheveled Lucifer. His shirt was torn and had a bullet hole, his hair a mess.

“What happened?” You asked. You let him in.

“The man from our previous case that you caught, but escaped. He was going to--” Lucifer looked down at you. His lips form a thin line.“He was going to do something bad and I stopped him.”

“I heard a gunshot. Did you get shot?” You asked.

“I was shot, but I’m fine.” Your eyes widen.

“How can you be fine?! You got shot! You--” You touch the bullet hole. It was fresh, the shirt was unusually warm at that spot. His skin was unharmed. “I don’t understand-”

“I’m the devil. I don’t get hurt,” Lucifer said. “Usually.”

“You’re not the devil, Lucifer. You’re human.” He pulled you into a hug. You slowly returned the hug.

“Is it alright if I stay the night? Just to... “ Lucifer stopped.

“Just to what?”

“It’s ridiculously loud at Lux, but we’re making a lot of money so I won’t stop the party. Can I stay just to sleep?” He asked. He pulled away and looked down at you.

“Of course.”

***

The lieutenant walks into the lab. Now what? You grit your teeth.

“We just got a distress call from Savannah. She went over to confront Catelyn Wood at her house and Catelyn attacked her. We need you to go take a statement,” he says.

“I will go over there. Thank you.”

You wave goodbye to Ella and head towards the exit. Rapid footsteps make their way towards you. You turn. It’s Lucifer. Your heart soars. He’s walking next to you now.

“Where are you going?” He asks. You frown. He’s interested, but why?

“Savannah went to confront Catelyn but she got attacked. I’m going to get a statement and make sure everyone is alright.”

“By yourself? Where’s Chloe and Dan?” You nearly trip. He didn’t realize Chloe left.

“They went to stop a bar fight.”

“So you’re going by yourself to talk to two suspects, one who’s violent and who might have been the killer, by yourself?” Lucifer asks. He grabs the door for you. You awkwardly thank him and continue towards your car.

“Catelyn and Savannah aren’t the murderers. Yeah I’m going alone, you said it yourself-- you don’t want to be partners,” you say. You unlock your car and open the door. You slide into the driver’s seat. You’re about to close your door when Lucifer grabs the door.

“That doesn’t mean I want you to do something stupid. Catelyn’s husband is a suspect as well and is probably there with them. I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t ha-”

Lucifer quickly makes his way to the passenger side. He jiggles the door handle roughly; you quickly unlock it fearing he might break it open. He sits inside, pulls out his phone, and begins to text someone. You close your door and drive.

***

You pull up at the house. Lucifer jumps out and makes his way towards the house. He goes inside. You get out of the car and try the front door; it’s locked, Lucifer must’ve locked it. You curse and kick the door. Running, you go to the backyard fence then hop over it by using the garbage can as a boast. You go through the back door. Yelling erupts. It’s coming from what you assumed to be the guest bedroom.

“You’ll never understand how I fucking feel.” You hear a man’s muffled cry. Your hand is on the door handle, the other is on your gun.

“Of course I do. The woman who you love doesn’t want anything to do with you after discovering your true self,” Lucifer says. “But you didn’t give her time to accept your apology. You expected her to just accept you the minute you promised you’d never hurt her… Again.”

You open the door. Catelyn Wood and Savannah are huddling in the opposite corner from you. Savannah’s eye is swollen. Lucifer stands at the foot of the guest bedroom. Derek turns and aims a gun right at you. You raise your hands. You should’ve had your gun out before opening the door, but you didn’t think it through.

“Touch your gun and I will shoot you.”

“Don’t hurt her. If you’re going to shoot anyone, shoot me. There’s nothing here on Earth for me anymore,” Lucifer says.

“Don’t shoot him. That’s not true.”

“You, get over there,” Derek says to you. He gestures at Catelyn Wood and Savannah.

You walk over to where Savannah and Catelyn are huddling together. Lucifer immediately steps around you to shield you. You turn in fear. Derek points his gun at Lucifer’s chest.

“Go ahead. Shoot me. Let’s end this vacation with a bang!” Lucifer says.

You move in front of Lucifer faster than you ever thought you could move. You’re about to pull your gun out.

“No!”

BANG!

You hear Savannah and Catelyn scream. At first, you didn’t feel it, but then pain blinded you. Your knees collapsed underneath you. Blood is already seeping from your bullet wound. Lucifer catches you. You hear shouting coming from the front door and a loud crash. Derek turns and is shot. They scream again. He falls onto the wall then slides down leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Chloe stands in the doorway with her gun in hand, Dan behind her.

“Oh my god,” Chloe puts her gun away and kneels beside you and Lucifer. “I’m calling an ambulance.”

Chloe gets up and walks to the other side of the room with her phone to her ear. Dan goes to check on Catelyn and Savannah, but not before shooting you a concerned look.

“Why would you do that?” Lucifer asks you. You’re leaning against him as he holds you in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around your torso. You twist your head to look at him.

“Because I love you.”

“You love me? Even knowing I’m the devil?” Lucifer asks. You nod. A tear rolls down your cheek.

Chloe walks over to you.

“Okay, they’re going to be here any minute. You’re going to have to stay awake. Thank you for telling me about this, Lucifer. Put pressure on her wound so she doesn’t bleed out,” Chloe says. Lucifer pushes down on your gunshot wound. You cry out. Chloe gets on the floor and grabs your hand. You squeeze it tightly.

“I’m sorry for everything, Luci. I was scared, but then I think I realized I always knew who you were and that you are a good person,” you whimper. Lucifer kisses your hairline.

““No, you didn’t do anything wrong. You needed time. I was the self-centered asshole. I am truly sorry for how I acted and how I treated you. You deserved better... You deserve better...” Lucifer says. Chloe bites her lip as she watches silently. Dan escorts Savannah and Catelyn out of the room as two officers come to meet them halfway.

“It’s okay. Luci, am I going to Hell?” You ask. Lucifer shakes his head quickly.

“You are not going to die. I won’t let you.”

“If I die... If I die will I go to Hell?” You ask.

“No, you won’t. You’ll be first in line to Heaven. You’ll get to meet Dad and my other siblings. They’ll love you. Especially Dad… I’ll never see you again,” Lucifer says. Your head whirls. Everything seems so distant now.

“But I want to see you again.” You loosen your grip on Chloe.

“Dan!” Chloe calls out. Her voice cracks. Dan rushes to your side.

“She’s losing too much blood. The bullet might have hit a major artery.”

Everything went black.

***

You open your eyes and are met with the sheering fluorescent lights. You realize you’re in a hospital room. Lucifer is sitting by your side with your hand held in his. His suit jacket opened with some of his shirt buttons unbuttoned. It’s the same suit he was wearing at the crime scene.

“Look who’s back.” Lucifer smiles.

“What happened with the case?” You ask.

“Well, Derek Wood was the one who killed Mr. Jackson and Amy. Catelyn slept with Mr. Jackson while Amy slept with Derek. Derek found Catelyn’s messages to Mr. Jackson then Derek killed him. Derek then killed Amy because he didn’t want her to tell Catelyn about his affair. He wanted to make things right with her. Savannah went to confront Catelyn about sleeping with her husband when she realized. She got attacked because Catelyn is, well, crazy. Savannah called the cops as she was leaving because Catelyn told her to fuck off after hitting her, but Derek came back home and held them hostage. Derek confessed to everything as he was bleeding on the floor after Chloe shot him,” Lucifer explains.

“Wow, that is very convoluted. So is Derek alive?”

“Yep, he’s going to jail regardless.”

“He cheated on his wife while she cheated on him,” you say. He nods.

A few moments pass as you lay in bed with Lucifer still holding your hand. You squeeze his hand.

“You never said it back,” you say. Lucifer leans toward you.

“Said what?” He asks.

“I love you.” 

“I love you,” Lucifer says. He smiles.

“I love you too.”

You scoot over in your hospital bed and tap the space beside you. Lucifer joins you on the bed on his side, his arm rests on your hips as his eyes meet yours. You turn on your side and scoot closer to him; you shimmy a leg through his. He leans forward and rests his forehead on yours. You grab his free hand and close your eyes.

“Does this mean we’re okay?” Lucifer asks.

“We’re okay.”

“Even though I was a complete jerk?”

“Yes, Lucifer we’re okay.”

“You’re too good for me,” Lucifer says.

“Maybe…” You kiss his lips. “But you’re all I want.”

Lucifer kisses you back and pulls you down to his chest. He rests his head on top of yours.

“Just rest now, darling.”

You fell asleep in the arms of the devil, completely at ease, while Lucifer held you a bit tighter in his arms. This is the start of something new and something beautiful.


End file.
